


After All This Time

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: At first you and Junkrat weren't sure if you were ready for a baby and after a while you decided it was something that you both wanted, but it came with more problems that you were both anticipating.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	After All This Time

When you had first spoken to Jamie about the possibility of having children it seemed something entirely unattainable for the both of you. The social climate in Australia wasn’t one that you particularly wanted to bring a child into and not to mention with Jamie’s reputation he wasn’t someone who could safely be around children without putting them in danger, plus you wondered if you were both ready for the responsibility of bringing up a child, Jamie was already a handful on his own without adding to that pressure.

However the more than you both talked about it the more it became clear that it was something that you both wanted. It had you both thinking of this idyllic life where you were a family unit and you both cared and loved for this child more than either of yourselves. A little you and a little him all wrapped into one perfect little human-being. It made you both joyful and idealistic thinking of what this new chapter in your life would bring.

From that day on you both agreed on actively trying to a baby, if it happened then you were going to enjoy it and embrace the change. The two of you would make passionate love, adoring each other and wishing that each time the pregnancy would take and each time you would both be disappointed when your period came around or the pregnancy test read negative.

It was months in that Jamie would begin to obsess over getting you pregnant, he would do mountains of research, making you strange beverages that were said to boost fertility and both of you would make love in these different positions to try and help the pregnancy take and still each time you would be left with this emptiness. It was almost more heartbreaking when you didn’t become pregnant in these times because you felt as if you were failing Jamie who was trying so desperately to try and make this thing happen.

You began to think about all the factors that might lead to you not getting pregnant, maybe it was these problems in Australia, maybe the radiation or the stress of the entire situation, maybe it was the worry over Jamie’s occupation or maybe it was simply that either of you had fertility problems, they were common and without being able to get tested then it would be hard to find out for sure if that was what the problem really was.

After a few more months Jamie stopped trying so hard, the research was put aside and he began to focus most of his attention on is next big heist. At least that was something he had complete control over and something he could succeed in. It hurt you going to bed alone, without feeling the warmth of Jamie surrounding you and then waking up the next morning to find that Jamie was already gone.

The two of you still tried but you weren’t actively trying like you had been months ago. The denial was more draining than you had been anticipating and in Jamie’s mind he didn’t want to push you anymore knowing how mentally crippling it was for you that you weren’t able to provide this thing for you both.  
It was almost an entire year since you had both agreed having a child was something that you wanted. The two of you would make-love a couple times a week, you adored Jamie and were now beginning to be a peace that having a child was probably something that you wouldn’t be able to do and instead you focused on trying to help the people of Australia rebuild in more productive ways whilst Jamie focused on pulling off these obnoxious heists.

Recently you had been feeling unusually sluggish and it wasn’t until you were checking your calendar for another appointment that you noticed that your period was late by a week and a half - that was strange because usually it ran like clockwork, the same time every month give or take a few days and certainly never this long. The thought of possibly being pregnant crossed your mind almost instantly as you began to put all the clues together but it was something that you quickly pushed away out of fear of being disappointed again.

Another week passed by and you continued to feel the same way, even feeling nauseous in the morning and it was only then that you pushed yourself to buy a pregnancy test. The box shook in your hands as you moved into the restroom of your home with Jamie, locking the door behind you and quickly going about your business, setting the test on the side and waiting those long moments. It felt as if time ticked by insanely slow and you paced whilst you waited.

As the minutes passed you cautiously reached towards the test, covering the screen with your fingers and praying silently that this would be the time. “Babe?” The voice of Jamie was on the other-side of the door. “You in here, love? Roadie mentioned seein’ you go back here, said you looked a bit pale…” He said and you cursed the big lug for being os observant.

A deep sigh slipped from your lips as you moved towards the door and unlocking it, stepping outside and looking at him. “I didn’t want to… I was just…” You were unable to find the words and Jamie’s brow furrowed before eyeing the stick in your hand. “Oh…” His voice dropped lower, clearly already knowing the answer in his mind. “Oh, I see…”

“No, no…” You said suddenly. “I haven’t looked yet.” You informed him and Jamie looked surprised. “I’ve been too nervous and… and I’m glad you’re here cause I don’t want to do this without you.” You told Jamie sweetly and he moved towards you to wrap his long arms around your form and holding you close then reaching down between you and slipping the test from your fingers and holding it up in front of you both. “Wait…” Jamie muttered his eyes stuck on the symbol on the screen. “Wait, does that mean…?”

“It’s positive!” You squealed suddenly, leaping from his arms to snatch the test and look at it closer. “It’s positive! It’s positive! Jamie!” You turned to look at him to see him pale and stumble back against the wall. “Jamie! Jamie, it’s finally happened!” You squeaked and jumped towards him to wrap your arms around his throat and hanging off him, pecking his lips over and over. “We’re pregnant. We’re pregnant.” You repeated almost as if you didn’t believe the words.

A tender smile pulled across Jamie’s lips as he snapped from his daze and spun you around happily. “Ooooh, I can’t wait to tell everyone! I can’t wait to tell Roadie! We’re pregnant! We’re bloody pregnant!” Jamie hollered excitedly, not letting you just and just continuing to spin uncontrollably. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
